


Old scars

by noemiluisa



Series: Kuroshitsuji [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bondage, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scars, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiluisa/pseuds/noemiluisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel's past still tortures his mind at night, yet his butler is there to comfort him with his presence.<br/>Yaoi, Ciel/Sebastian. Non-con and violence, explicit language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never let me go

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: this work contains underage sex, rape, violence, strong language, non-con...etc. Do not read if you don't like it. It doesn't contain any CielxSebastian explicit sex, I am planning to write it in next chapters.
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor its characters.

‘No! No! Let me go…S-stop it!’ Ciel’s small fists hit a hard waist in front of him, he struggled trying to get free. ‘Don’t touch me!’ his hands helplessly pushed the bigger palms away, only to be restrained behind his back. ‘Take your hands off me you bastards!!’ he screamed his lungs out as those rude hands rubbed on his exposed skin.

_Smack!_

His face hit the cold ground, making his nose bleed. ‘What a dirty mouth you’ve got there,’ said an ironic voice above him. ‘I shall teach you proper manners boy, after all I am a nobleman, ah-ah’. Strong arms pulled him up, forcing him to look at the smiling face of an old man who held him tight. ‘Now, kid, you do know what to expect for this improper behaviour, don’t you?’

‘Please…’ Ciel begged, his pride lost a long time before that. ‘Don’t…don’t hurt me…’ he cried out loud as the man took strands of his dirty hair and forcefully pulled them bending his head upwards. ‘Open your mouth’.

Disgust filled Ciel’s thoughts and he refused to obey, clenching his teeth as hard as he could. ‘I said,’ the man warningly started, ‘Open your mouth’. An unexpected kick into his ribs caused all the air to flow out. The shivering child felt compelled to open his mouth to refill his lungs, but as he did so the man shoved in his cock, pushing hard and deep. As payback for the previous refusal he pinched Ciel’s bleeding nose, holding it close and causing him immense pain. The boy choked, the need for air growing stronger each second. His hands twisted into a strong grip while he was trying to get the other man’s attention. ‘You’ll kill him if you don’t let him breathe,’ another “noble” commented.

‘Fine,’ the grip on Ciel’s nose eased and the boy managed to take in a small breath before choking on his own blood. He coughed, spilling blood all around and his teeth accidentally grazed the man’s member. ‘Ah! You son of a bitch…’ he punched Ciel sending him flying into the wall across the cellar. A high pitched cry escaped Ciel’s mouth as he received a painful kick right onto his small groin area. He rolled on the floor, curling on himself while the two men laughed at him. Again he was forced to stand up, shaking with fear and pain.

‘You know what kid, we were going to take it easy on you since your cute looks, but it seems that that won’t do’. His smell invaded Ciel’s breathing system, making him want to throw up. ‘At least we both get to have some fun, don’t you agree Edwin?’

‘I certainly do,’ the other said in a gleefully tone. They stripped Ciel of his worn out trousers leaving him completely naked to their hungry eyes. The child’s wrists were tied up behind his shoulders and before he knew it he was forced on his knees, his head bent forward and his back arched so that his small hole was fully exposed. One man placed himself behind him and, without any warning or preparation, he entered him, making him scream. Soon the other man was riding him on the front, obliging him to take his big cock inside his mouth. Ciel couldn’t oppose the rhythm those two men were forcing on him, he moved back and forth according to their needs while waves of pain propagated though his little body.

_It hurts...someone…someone please stop this…!_

He screamed but that only added to the pleasure of the two beasts on him. ‘Go on child, call for your mom and dad, they won’t come!’

  
_Mum…dad…they are dead…it hurts so much…_ Ciel’s thoughts were becoming incoherent due to the excessive pain he was experiencing.

Finally, the two old men both climaxed emptying their fluids inside Ciel’s holes and he was left exhausted on the floor. Before passing out he heard one of the two comment, ‘It wasn’t even worth the money that we paid, this child is so worn out, he should be…’

  
Ciel’s eyes snapped open, it was dark and he felt cold. He looked around trying to figure out where he was. Fear took his heart as he saw that the cage he was locked in was placed at the centre of a sacrificial arena. _No…_ Strong arms grabbed his small wrists, he twisted them to escape, ‘No…No…Not me…’ he struggled, a hot breath reached his neck. ‘Let me go!’  
Immediately his hands were released and he looked up surprised. His butler Sebastian was staring at him with a concerned look. ‘Seba…Sebastian!’ he said before throwing himself into his arms. His whole body was shaking and he took in deep breaths to calm down. ‘Still crying over your nightmares, Young Master?’ the demon asked.

‘S-shut up…’ the boy retreated from the warm embrace and sat on the bed with his legs crossed. His face was still showing a shaken expression though he was quickly regaining his composure. ‘You are not allowed to make fun of me’.

‘I apologise, Young Master’.

Ciel gave him a sore look before sighing,, ‘I had better go back to sleep, I have work to do tomorrow’. The butler rose from the bed where he had been sitting, intending to leave but the earl called him back. ‘Stay here, Sebastian’.

‘Yes Master’.

‘You’ll never let me go, right?’

‘If my Master wants me to go…’

‘Not even then, promise me!’

‘Of course, Master,’ shining fangs appeared at the corner of his mouth as the demon smirked, ‘How could I let go such a sweet soul I have been harbouring for years?’

‘I knew it, you will never leave my side,’ the earl concluded before his eyes fell shut again and soon he was in a deep slumber, the only witness of that scene his faithful butler. Red eyes glowed in the dark as he licked his lips, ‘ _You_ will never leave _my_ side, Ciel’.


	2. Sweets and Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugar has quite a powerful effect on calming nerves, though Ciel's might be just a little too distressed.

_I need a bit of sweetness in my life,_   
_To forget its uneven taste. So..._

_I tried to make a cake, yesterday,_   
_I put a full cup of sugar in it;_   
_It came out sour._

_I crunch on a coloured whirly pop,_   
_While bitter tears wet my cheeks._

_I get high on that fine white powder_   
_Refill my bag, I can't stop now._

 

 

‘Good morning, Young Master. It’s time to wake up,’ the butler announced opening the curtains to let the bright sunlight enter the room. ‘I hope you rested well as today you have a meeting with one of your company’s major sponsors’.

Yawning Ciel turned to look at him with a lost gaze. ‘It’s going to be another boring talk as usual, I’d rather cancel it’. The child sat on the edge of the bed looking down, his brows furrowed. Sebastian licked his lips at the memory of the night before, he could still feel Ciel’s hunted voice which was pure delight for his ears.

‘But Young Master, you need support to help your finance grow,’ the butler replied kneeling to his Master’s side and starting to help him get dressed.

‘As if I didn’t get enough already from her Majesty the Queen’.

‘Indeed, the position of the Queen’s watchdog is rather propitious,’ said the demon with a smirk while his gloved hands worked with Ciel’s shirt. The Earl didn’t reply, his thoughts lost somewhere else. When he was fully dressed in his working clothes, Ciel left the room not even glancing at Sebastian who went to do his usual chores. At 9.00am the doorbell rang and a grey-haired man entered the house, he coughed a few times and eagerly drank from a glass of water promptly offered to him by Sebastian.

‘Welcome to my Manor,’ Ciel politely saluted him standing on the stairs ‘If you’d like to follow me to my office…’

  
Throughout all the talk Ciel kept a spaced out expression on his face, as his mind was on something completely different than his toy’s business. The other, however, didn’t seem to notice and went on with his dull explanation on how profitable his offer was. Thankfully, at 12.00am his butler came to rescue him, ‘Young Master it’s time for your lunch. If you’d excuse us, Sir, it is of great importance that the Earl doesn’t skip his meals due to his fragile health’.

  
‘I see, then I’ll take my leave,’ the man said in a rather disappointed tone. He rose from his seat and was escorted to the exit by Sebastian who left the room with a quick glance to his tired Master.

…

Hours later Ciel was sitting at his desk, his tired eye skimming through endless papers full of sentences which made no sense at all in his head. Sighing he mentally called his butler, who didn’t take more than half a second to materialise to his side.

‘You called, Young Master?’

‘Yes. Sebastian, make me a cake,’ he requested. 

‘A cake Milord? At this hour I am afraid the high content of sugar might not be good for your sleep,’ the butler objected. 

‘As if…I said I want a cake now. Don’t make me repeat, Sebastian’.

‘Yes, Master’. And with that the butler disappeared only to reappear minutes later with a chocolate cake on a plate in his hand. ‘Your cake, Young Master,’ he said offering it to the child. The kid took it from the silver plate and brought it to his lips, carefully biting a piece. He let the sweet taste fill his mouth before exhaling a content sigh, sugar really helped him calm his nerves, it was really a good thing that Sebastian’s food was always excellent. That was one of the reasons why he had insisted on the butler learning how to cook, with his demonic skills he could make anything perfect and Ciel absolutely ravished sweet food as it helped him forget about the horrors he had witnessed. Unfortuntely, he wasn't able to cook so he had to rely on Sebastian for it. 

‘It tastes good, as usual. You are quite skilled Sebastian,’ Ciel commented while finishing eating the cake in his plate. 

‘I am glad that it pleases you, Young Master’.

‘Maybe I should go to bed, I'm not feeling well enough to keep working,’ the kid announced five minutes later rising from his seat. ‘Clean this mess on my desk, Sebastian. I’ll be waiting for you in my bedroom’.

‘As you wish, My Lord’.

Alone in the dark room, Ciel emptily stared at the landscape outside of the window. A strong wind was causing the trees to dangerously bend down, making strange shapes in the faint moonlight. He shivered, cold fear gripping his heart as memories from the past threatened to resurface. A hint of a tear appeared at the corned of his eye before he roughly dried it with his hand. 

‘My my, what a disheartened look you have, My Lord. Is something the matter?’. 

‘You know all-too well Sebastian,’ Ciel snapped before he could stop himself, instantly regretting his hasty remark. He hoped the other hadn't noticed the glittering in his blue eye, though it was unlikely. 

‘Do you wish for me to help you find peace in your rest, Young Master,’ the demon smirked while adjusting the nightgown on that frail little body in front of him.

‘Don’t be ridiculous, the head of the Phantomhive family doesn’t need such disgraceful measures to fall asleep’. 

‘Yet, you didn’t seem to think this way yesterday night when you _pleaded_ for me to be at your side,’

‘Sebastian, I'm not in the mood now. Leave before I lose my patience’.

‘And then what _Master_?’ the demon asked revealing the contracted eye to the cold air in the room. 

Ciel looked at his grinning expression, confusion and surprise on his face at the demon unusual disrespect. He didn’t like the way his butler had stressed the last word. Anger quickly filled his thoughts and he shouted ‘Get out of here, insolent demon! That’s an order!’. The contract in his right eye shined bright and a menaciuos aura surronded him. 

‘Yes Young Master.’ The butler turned to the door and as he was to exit he heard the other add, still shouting, ‘Don’t you dare come back unless I explicitly call for you, better I don’t see your face till I'm in my right state of mind!’

The evil creature couldn’t, or didn’t want to, hide a satisfied smile as he locked the door behind him. _Pathetic little human, I’ll be waiting to hear your screams as you beg for me to come and save you again._


	3. Truest love

_Eyes locked into that azure sky,_  
_Praying for an angel to come._  
_But no answer was heard,_  
_Not even when my tears fell hard._  
  
_And the pain pierced deep,_  
_Drawing blood from its cuts._  
_There was no innocence left in me,_  
_When even my screams fell silent._  
  
_Clothed in white pure skin,_  
_Ravaged by violent hands,_  
_I am nothing but a sacrificial lamb_  
_On the altar of their foolishness._  
  
_As the darkness fell upon me_  
_I let it embrace my body and soul._  
_Not a god what I need,_  
_But a demon by my side._  
  
_And in that hell I understood_  
_That stronger than faith_  
_Hunger will always bind us,_  
  
_The truest kind of love_  
_Is the one for food,_  
_Don't you agree, Sebastian?_

 

Still shaken after his outburst of anger, Ciel fumbled the bed linens trying to get into a comfortable position to sleep. Yet, no matter how much he turned and tossed around he couldn’t get those horrible feelings out of his mind. He shivered, though the cold seemed to come from inside rather than outside.  
_Damn it. I'm pathetic, a weak little creature._ He thought enraged with himself for letting his emotions take such a strong toll on his body. His hands twitched and he clenched them into small fists, shutting his eyes close, his breath short and fast mirrored his heartbeat. _Come on, Ciel, calm down…I need to sleep, I NEED to stop this..._ he thought to himself. Slowly, but in a rather unsteady manner, his thoughts faded into a soft fog leaving only a sense of haziness behind before he finally fell in a sound sleep. Outside of the room Sebastian blinked upon hearing his Master’s mind settle down and his heartbeat return to a normal pace. _My, my, it seems I will have to wait,_ he smirked into his thoughts.

…

 _Mom? Dad?_ A little child called into the darkness, but no matter how long he waited or how hard he called, he never received an answer. It was cold and his eyes couldn’t distinguish the contours of the place he was in. All he knew was the utter loneliness along with a sense of helplessness filling his heart as he emptily stared at the darkness in front of him. For a long period it seemed like he was floating in that abyss…then it started. Those screams, high-pitched cries of pain filled his ears. Instinctively he tried to shut them out by placing his hands to the sides of his head, only to discover that he had been restricted in his movements by spiked chains which were causing his wrists to bleed. He opened his mouth to shout but something had been pushed deep down his throat to prevent him from screaming. He almost choked as he someone thrusted deeper inside with a violence that would have hurt even an adult. Tears spilled at the corners of his blue eyes as he looked up at the panting red face over him.

‘Suck it, kid, suck it!’ The man said releasing into his mouth.

Ciel couldn’t help but oblige that disgustful order, before light faded out of his sight and he was in the darkness again. He was violently taken back to reality by those bastards abusing his body. Strong, unmerciful hands stroked him as he was again restrained to the chains, this time sitting on a chair, but there was no love in that act, no intention to please him. No, it was just for the amusement of his captors, those abominable beings who stared at him laughing their chests off at his attempt not to moan as they played with his body. A pet, that’s what he was in their dirty hands.

  
‘Say, aren’t you a horny whore?’ one of the men commented as Ciel’s body struggled against the restraints. ‘Should I help you get rid of your sinful wishes?’ He murmured to the child’s ear sending shivers of disgust and fear down his spine. The kid tried to say something in dissent but all he could utter was a distorted sound. The chains binding his body were removed with a sinister noise by a tall men, while the other had slipped off his worn out pants and grabbed his butt. His blackened nails clawed his soft skin, spilling blood as he sunk into Ciel with a grunt. Indescribable pain coursed through the kid’s body as the man moved him back and forth in a slow agony.

  
‘Ah…ah,’ the man hissed through his teeth, ‘You are too tight…’

Ciel gritted his teeth, tears running down his cheeks ‘S-stop it…’

‘Uh? You still have air to waste child?’ said the other man, he took his chin raising Ciel’s head to stare into deep blue irises. ‘Nice eyes you’ve got there,’ he said before tightening his grip on Ciel’s throat cutting off his breath. Ciel gasped, needing for air, jolts of pain still shocking his body. With a final thrust the man behind him came and then removed his cock form his aching body letting him go. His knees went weak and as soon as his throat was released as well he fell on the floor. Before his brain could process what had just happened he blackened out.

 

‘This kid is no good for a fuck…better to find another use for him…’ dark voices around him commented.

‘Oi…this one over here is dead, damn!’

‘Just put it in some place where those police dogs won’t find him’.

‘Yeah…’

‘Now, let’s see…’ the man turned staring at Ciel who shook in fear. He grinned and left without adding a word.

 

‘So little, so innocent, so pure…too cute!’ voices surrounding him made his back jerk. He was in a cage, with other fellow abused children, although he knew these comments were about him and only him. How, he couldn’t tell, but a strong feeling in his chest told him that something terrible was going to happen. He looked around in panic, but all he could see were hopeless expressions, living bodies which hosted already dead souls. His comrades despised life, welcoming the thought of death, but he could not. He was still too attached to life, he didn’t want to die, he simply couldn’t accept his too much early end. He prayed and still hoped something would come to rescue him from that hell, but nothing came and as a strong hand grabbed his wrist pulling him out he screamed in pain and fear, much like a lamb taken to the sacrificial altar.

  
‘No…Not me…don’t take me…!’ But his struggles were all in vain. He was placed in the middle of a circle on cold marble, his small limbs uncontrollably shaking. The last thing he saw was a glimpse of light on a shining blade before it cut through his skin and there he laid motionless. His mind, though, was still functioning and for a brief instant he caught a sight of his bleeding chest and then he wasn’t there anymore.

Trapped into a cage he saw it, a mass of black feathers approaching him, a demonic presence who had been attracted by his tainted soul. The price had already been paid…a contract…his soul for revenge…he was already so close to death that it didn’t matter to him if he lost his soul…those monsters around him closed up the distance, throwing themselves at the feet of the superhuman being in front of him, asking for a contract, _pathetic, as if their souls could ever satisfy him…_ but Ciel had already spoken, it was too late now, the contract had been formed and those people couldn’t do anything to undo it. The demon ravaged around erasing their existence. And once again the child was set free to walk into a world of darkness. The ever-present smirk of his butler behind him and a huge weight to carry on his shoulders.

 

…

Ciel woke up covered in cold sweat, his hearth racing. He blinked around the dark room, not focusing on the surroundings. The shapes of hands seemed to grab his sheets as ghostly figures climbed up the bed.

‘The contract…give us the contract…you little thief…it is ours, all ours the power…give it back…give it back!’ unearthly voices said to him.

Panic filled his hearth and he screamed out ‘Sebastian…Se-Sebastian!’

In a blink of an eye the butler was at his side and the creatures had gone. Sebastian looked at him with an impassable expression, ‘You called, My Lord?’

‘T-there was someone…something attacked me…’

‘I'm afraid I didn’t sense anything at all, you must have been dreaming, Sir’.

‘I was not! I woke up and then… then there were these ghosts hunting me, wanting my contract…’

‘Your contract?’ Sebastian rose an eyebrow, ‘But you are already bounded to me, Young Master’.

‘They kept saying ‘give it back’. I suppose they wanted to be in my place’.

‘My, my if only they knew what it truly is like to be in your place, I wonder how many would still be willing to sell their soul to the devil so eagerly’.

‘Probably no one,’ the boy sternly replied, he had quickly regained his composure once his faithful servant was by his side. ‘Sebastian, I have a feeling that you have something to do with all of this’.

‘But of course I do, what sort of demon could I be if I didn’t enjoy seeing my Master in pain’.

Ciel blinked stupefied by such a direct answer. ‘So you are saying that the reason why I keep having those nightmares lies within you’.

‘Young Master, I expected you to be more clever than this. It is obvious that I am the cause of your restless night because I'm the reason why you are still breathing those nights in the first place,’ the demon smirked.

‘Enough with your jokes already! I want the truth, and a sensible one, Sebastian,’ his contracted eye shone in the night, ‘What do you have to do with my nightmares?’

‘Young Master is upset,’ the butler replied gently stroking the boy’s head. ‘The reason why you are having those nightmares resides within you, it’s only natural for a child your age to be distressed after suffering such abuses…’

‘But why now, after all this time?’ he interrupted him.

‘Who knows, maybe it took time for your mind to process or maybe…’ Sebastian voice faded.

‘Maybe?’ the boy pressed.

‘Perhaps it is my dark aura influencing you, I mean you seem to have become closer to me in the past few months and that might be tainting your soul just a little bit more’.

‘Then why is it that when you are near I feel safe?’

‘I think you know why’.

Ciel stared at him for a full minute before asking, ‘Were those your memories?’

‘My Lord?’ Sebastian appeared confused by the question.

‘In my dream, I heard your thoughts unless it was my imagination’.

‘It might have been your mind giving you false images…with all due respect, I don’t think that our contract is so strong to allow such information to pass between us’.

‘Yet, I know it was you and not me who thought that’.

Sebastian sighed, ‘You are tired Young Master, I’ll stay by your side as usual while you sleep’.

‘You are trying to hide something, aren’t you?’

‘What would that something be?’

‘I don’t know, maybe that our contract goes deeper than you want me to believe’.

‘Now, why would I do such a thing?’ the demon smiled.

‘Because you are one hell of a butler’.

The other grinned after hearing this. ‘I’m glad that my master acknowledge me as such, but your assumptions are wrong’.

‘Whatever, I'm too tired to discuss with you now,’ the child replied turning on the bed. ‘Just watch over me while I sleep’.

‘Uh…so it seems that throwing me out of your bedroom before wasn’t a good choice, if you have reverted back to your usual ‘Stay with me’ side’.

‘Sebastian,’ Ciel hissed through his teeth. ‘As you said, I'm tired. So shut the hell up’.

‘Yes, Young Master’.

‘The only reason why I trust you is because I know you will protect your food,’ Ciel mumbled half asleep.

Red eyes glittered into the dark as the demon smirked. _You are right child, there is no one who would protect you best than me because you are my promised meal._ He thought running a hand through the silver locks while a feline smile appeared on his lips. _Now sleep well, Young Master._


	4. A light interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very late update, but life has been busy.

Ciel woke up tired the next morning. After his mind had finally settled down upon Sebastian’s return to his room he had fell asleep only to be woken up a few hours later by said butler.

‘Bocchan, it’s time to wake up,’ Sebastian announced opening the curtains to let the sunlight enter the bedroom.

‘Nhg…’ the earl tossed into the white sheets keeping his eyes shut.

‘For today’s breakfast I have prepared especially for you a lemon cake accompanied with jasmine tea’.  

‘…let me sleep a bit more…,’ he pleaded.

‘But Bocchan, what about your appointment with Sir Doves? Not to mention that Her Majesty the Queen has sent you a letter this morning,’ the butler added placing a fuming cup of tea in front of his Master.

Ciel’s eye widened, he wasn’t expecting another job from the Queen so soon. _Whatever, work is work._ He told himself before proceeding to taste the hot tea. After his breakfast was done he got out of the sheets without a word and waited until Sebastian dressed him up. He then left the room for his study where he sat into the large chair before his desk. Yawning he opened the letter he had just received from Queen Victoria. As usual it started with a greeting and a short question about his health followed by the Crown’s request for his help in solving a new case.

Sighing he summoned Sebastian to his office. ‘I will see to the Queen’s wishes straight away Sebastian, prepare a carriage and cancel the meeting with Sir Doves,’ he stated.

‘Very well, my Lord, your wish is my command,’ the Butler replied with a smirk before disappearing though the door whence he had come from.

With a further glance at the letter Ciel rose from his chair and left the room slowly walking through the Manor. His nightmare had become worse as of late and he wasn’t pleased about that. Plus, Sebastian had been acting even more suspiciously than usual, skilfully avoiding his questions and mocking his worries. The young earl was fed up with his Butler behaviour and planned to have a word with him later in the afternoon. As he walked past the library he spared a glance to the endless shelves of books he had spent so many days and nights reading, wishing any of the information contained in them could help him figure out an answer to the doubts that afflicted his mind to such extent he couldn’t even sleep properly anymore.  

As he was wondering so the shade of a thought started forming into his mind and soon evolved into a plan. He just needed to work out the details before he could put it into action, but he had plenty of time to do that during the boring trip to London which awaited him.

Meanwhile, Sebastian had obeyed his Bocchan’s orders and was waiting for him outside the door, next to a carriage. Unfortunately, Finnian was close by as well, as was his dangerous tool he used to cut off plants. ‘Finny, try not to harm the Young Master who will coming this way soon’.

The teenage gardener looked at him with his huge blue eyes. ‘OK Mr Sebastian, I will go play with the birds over there, uh…,’ he rushed off followed by the dark stare Sebastian was giving him. As his eyes moved along the path Finny had taken, a soft creature caught his attention. Making sure Ciel was still considerably far he sprinted towards the heavenly beast and carefully collected it from the ground, gently petting its head.

The butler was lost in contemplation of the fluffy animal in his arms when he suddenly felt a tug at his hand. Presumably Ciel had reached the carriage and, not seeing him where he was expected to be, was unconsciously summoning him by his side. ‘Ah seems like I cannot spend more time with you for now,’ he complained. ‘I will be back as soon as I can, wait for me, my dear’. He placed the cat on the grass and then sprinted back to where his master was.

‘I apologise for my lateness, Bocchan, unforeseen circumstances have delayed my arrival’.

‘Cut the crap, Sebastian, I am already enough upset with you to put up with your word games today,’ the Young Earl angrily replied.

‘May I enquire as to why you have grown tired of our usual games, Young Master?’ his silky voice seemed to caress his Master’s ears with each word he spoke, a gift of his demonic powers.

‘Indeed I wonder why as well…’ Ciel answered while jumping onto the carriage as Sebastian held the door open for him.

‘I wish you a good journey, Young Master, I will be in the front of the cab taking care of the horses,’ the butler announced closing the door.

The Earl didn’t reply, his mind still thinking about his Butler’s words from before. It was true that he enjoyed their little games, which in time had become an invariant in their daily lives. They shared a secret language, almost like lovers, and their fights resembled much more love quarrels than anything else.

Ciel knew he was dependent on Sebastian, he had grown accustomed to his ever-present shadow being cast behind his back, his intoxicating scent permeating the corners of his dreams, his silky hands washing his childish body… _stop_ , he had to stop these thoughts which were going anywhere but where he meant them to. It was unbecoming of him, as a noble, to let his mind lazily rest over such scandalous thoughts such as these. It was dangerous, as a prey bounded to his predator, to farm such desires for who would one day be the cause of his demise.

As expected the journey was long and tedious enough for him to perfect his plan, so that when he dismounted in the centre of London taking a deep breath he ordered Sebastian, ‘I shall walk alone to the Undertaker’s to gather information. In the meantime, procure as much intelligence as you can regarding this case and make me a list of suspects…’ he turned towards Sebastian, ‘And find me a decent place to eat for lunch which is NOT connected to any of our acquaintances in London’.

‘As you wish, Bocchan. Although I would prefer accompanying you to the Undertaker’s place to ensure your safety. After all, that is my first concern,’ he smiled sinisterly as he said so.

Ignoring the uneasiness his Butler had just caused him Ciel replies, ‘Very well, then accompany me there and while I am safely chatting with the Undertaker you can go and do as I told you. I am rather tired and I don’t feel like walking around for hours to obtain data you can easily get in a few minutes’. That said, both of them moved through the dark and soiled streets of the City to reach the Undertaker’s special residence.


End file.
